


If I should think of love I'd think of you

by Poppyfox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Anxiety, Demons, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyfox/pseuds/Poppyfox
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley go on their first date and have their first kiss in St.James Park.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	If I should think of love I'd think of you

**Author's Note:**

> If I should think of love  
> I'd think of you, your arms uplifted,  
> Tying your hair in plaits above,  
> The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders,  
> The soft curve of your winding head.  
> No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus  
> So have bewitched. I think of this,  
> And all my universe becomes perfection.  
> But were you in my arms, dear love,  
> The happiness would take my breath away,  
> No thought could match that ecstasy,  
> No song encompass it, no other worlds.  
> If I should think of love,  
> I'd think of you.  
> – Sir William Shakespeare

Crowley is standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom. His eyes look over his body , trying to see it from a new perspective.Well he knows what I look like.There's really no point to feel nervous. But oh, he does.The nervousness he feels in his stomach can't seem to go away no matter what he does, he has taken a walk, done breathing exercises, tried to read, to take a nap. That was risky business, but the anxiety didn't let him fall asleep anyways. But there is also excitement. A small smile forms in his face. It's happening.He wants to pinch himself again and again, he had to stop himself from calling Aziraphale like a right sap in the middle of the night to make sure, just to make sure he didn't dream it all up. No suit seems to fit, his hair just keeps falling wrong and all the shoes are terrible really. A sudden sound stops his line of thinking.A notification pops up on his phone.

Angel: I'm all ready, waiting for you.

Oh shit, shit,shit. He quickly grabs the last suit he tried on and puts it on, remembering only after, that he is a demon and could have just magicked it on. That gets an eye roll out of him and he takes a few deep slow breaths. Inhale, one, two, three, four. Now hold, one,two,three,four,five,six,seven and exhale one,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight. He re-reads the message, and then reads it again,taking in every letter. The blood in his body can't seem to hold still, adrenaline coursing through him like water gathering in a beach before a wave, he wants to run to Aziraphale take him in his hands and just hold him for forever,but at the same time he wants to make it all slow down. Crowley tries to remember every moment, to freeze time in his mind, so he can look back on it as pictures in an album. He has been hoping, dreaming for this for so long , he wishes he could record this evening and go back to it over and over again. He taps the phone to respond.

I'll be there in a minute

Angel: Well, don't speed!

He keeps doing breathing exercises all the way to Aziraphale, he stops next to the bookshop and let's out a deep sigh.The Demon puts one hand to his heart.He turns his handsome face to the bookshop's door and whispers just loud enough for himself,but no one else outside to hear: My heart is ever at your service.He can feel his pulse , his heart in his chest beating as if it's about to explode, the heaviness in his stomach, some might call it butterflies, but it doesn't feel like butterflies. He steps out of the car and looks around. The evening doesn't seem any more special than any other. So often in romance stories, the weather is either terrible or just perfect for the occasion of two lovers expressing their adoration for each other, but this evening was none like it. The temperature was quite pleasant for a Winter night. It had snowed in the morning, but the snow was not yet muddied by footsteps of people, there was a light chill in the air, but not cold enough to loathe being outside for more than a few minutes. Crowley takes one last look around and heads for the door. 

After looking around for a doorbell, he settles for a knock on the door.It swings open.His eyes go wide.If he wanted to make his eyes a camera to capture every moment of tonight before now he just might tell Aziraphale to hold and run to the nearest store to buy himself one. Crowley's eyes go over his body, as he has done a thousand times before whenever the Angel was not looking, he is still the same Aziraphale, but this new suit wraps around his body like none other, like second skin. It must have been tailored to fit his measurements specifically. Self consciousness rears it's ugly head again, but he always knew Aziraphale was the better looking of the two.

"Crowley, Crowley hello?" Aziraphale says and waves his hand awkwardly. Shit.

"Yes, Hello, Angel. Shall we go?" Crowley gestures him to go first and follows right after, his long legs catching up to Aziraphale's short one's with ease.He opens the door for Aziraphale and the evening officially begins.The car's radio turns on and Freddie Mercuries voice fills the car.

I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two

Crowley can feel a blush creeping up his neck. Well, this is embarrassing, but should he even feel embarrassed? This is a date and his car has always had a mind of his own.He doesn't even try to switch the song, he knows it would still play the same one.

I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
Be a Valentino, just for you

The first sex symbol of Hollywood comes to Crowley's mind, the great lover Rudolph Valentino as they had called him.He turns his head slightly to look at Aziraphale, and he looks back at Crowley right away. It feels nice to have him look back, to not pretend to not see him taking every detail of his face as he often did. There's something in his eyes the demon can't describe, could it be anticipation?

"It is such a nice song," he says, his smile conspiratorial almost. "But, do look at the road ,if you please" Oh, Crowley turned back to the road. It seems all my smoothness has gone to Aziraphale tonight.

"Ooh love, Ooh lover boy  
What're you doing tonight? Hey boy"

I'm going on a date with the love of my life. Finally. He dreamed of this for centuries, watching his Angel leave him after every meeting they had. Do you want to go to dinner? For a walk in the park? Then later on, Coffee? He would always ask , wanting to spend any time with Aziraphale he could. But tonight it's different, tonight it's official. Crowley feels like his body weights nothing, he knows his hands are on the wheel, feet on the pedals, but it doesn't feel like he's actually is touching anything.

Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy

They have arrived at the Ritz. No other place felt right, Crowley spend one whole day reading reviews online of fancy restaurants. Thinking up places he could take Aziraphale to charm him, but the answer has always been simple. The Ritz was their place.The evening gone smoothly after that, they talked about everything like they always did. Well, the Angel talked and he listened. Crowley couldn't imagine spending six thousand years with anyone else and still having something to talk about, he never got tired of listening either, even if Aziraphale would tell the same story over and over again, his face was always different, maybe he would remember a new detail, share a new perspective. They were as comfortable in silence with each other as when they were talking. Did they feel this familiarity only, because they have lived together for six thousand years? No, the answer came to Crowley's mind right away. If it was someone else in Aziraphale's place, everything would be different, the end of the world might just as well came.

They order the finest wine. Crowley's eyes can't drift away from where the glass touches Aziraphale's mouth, staining his pale lips red. Their eyes meet, Aziraphale caught him staring. But he doesn't feel ashamed, he feels exhilarated. He doesn't have to turn away, pretend he was not looking, try to catch the way his lips kiss the glass when he drinks and imagine how his lips would feel against his, wine on his tongue.He let's him see exactly that on his face.If the Angel feels scandalous, he doesn't show it. He doesn't break their eye contact and licks the wine off his lips with his tongue. Crowley's breath stops in his lungs, if there was a doctor measuring his pulse he would pronounce him dead. Good thing he was in fact a creature of the cosmos and not a human. Aziraphale's eyebrows knit together and he looks away, concern on his pale face.Crowley leans in and stretches out to take his hand.

"Is everything alright , gentlemen?" The waiter cut in, with an exceptional smile.

"Yes, we would like the bill, please." 

"Right away, sir" 

"Angel, you want to leave already?"

"Yes, I do" What's wrong? Did I say something? Why is he in such a rush? 

An Angel and a Demon leave the Restaurant. Different thoughts may be swirling around in their heads, but they both feel the same- nervous.

"My dear, would you like to take a walk with me? " Aziraphale gives a beaming smile to Crowley and takes Crowley's hand in his.It's so warm, how are Angels so warm? Shouldn't he be warm? He never is.

"Yes, I would love that" The bundle of nerves in his stomach eases. And they walk, Aziraphale leads them to St.James park, it's only eight minutes away. They would meet there often throughout the years, secretly discussing their arrangement, who's turn it was to do what, to go where. Crowley would wait for those meetings where he could see the Angel, go out for a drink if he's lucky. How many times did he dream about meeting Aziraphale there, but not in secret, for the whole world to see. He would take his hand and bring his other hand to his face ,feeling his pale Angelic skin on his fingertips. This feels surreal.Crowley feels pressure on his hand,it send shivers down his body, they stop.

Aziraphale's eyes are like the sky, like the sea with calm waters, he believes God created Aziraphale and made his eyes the color of water so everyone can drawn in them.

Aziraphale takes his free hand and puts it up to Crowley's face, he closes his eyes .This feels closest to heaven he has ever felt, his thumb caresses his cheek tenderly.

"Crowley," he says just loud enough for him to hear " May I kiss you?" 

Crowley opens his eyes and sees his Angel's face. Memories flash in front of his eyes, Eden with his wings spread standing on the wall, in the streets of Rome wearing a toga, heading out to a theater wearing his dress suit in France, throughout all the centuries Crowley dreamed of this.

"Yes" he breaths out the word, no other word sounded more beautiful to his ears now, no word was more important.

They meet each other half way, taking it in.His lips taste of wine, of delicious meals and book pages.He's delicious.Crowley moves slow against them, they're small and soft, the Angels hand is still on his face caressing it. He feels Aziraphale's tongue lightly pressing against his lips, asking for entrance which he provides.Their tongues taste each other gently, Aziraphale's arm moves to the back of Crowley's head and Crowley presses himself to Aziraphale. Their tongues start to move faster, deeper, their touches more feverish, wanting. Crowley still tastes Aziraphale on his tongue when they stop. Foreheads pressed together they stay still, Crowley feels feather like kisses on his jaw, sending shivers down his spine. He takes his hand and moves it to Aziraphale's jaw , lifting it up, they kiss again. Crowley sticks his tongue out and licks the Angels lips, a shuddered breath escapes him. Soon enough he's biting them lightly. The two men part, still holding their hands, both flushed , Crowley's hair a mess. Aziraphale pats it down.

"Oh dear, look at what a mess I made"

"Angel, don't fix it."

"Why?"

"There's no point" he says and takes him back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the quote "My heart is ever at your service" is Shakespeare's too. This fic is a prompt asked by JohnlockedDancer, I hope you liked it!  
> The poem in the beginning really encompasses what I think their love is to me.


End file.
